An Empty Space
by An Emo A Nerd And A Schmidty
Summary: Percy can't find Annabeth. She has dissappeared. No one knows where she went. Percy is so used to Annabeth always being there, and now he has to deal with the empty space where she used to be. Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Will, and Thalia help Percy. XOXO Nerd
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Percy walked into the Athena cabin. No sign of her. The only person in the room was Malcom, sitting at a desk studying some sort of war map. Typical Athena kid. _Just like Annabeth_ , Percy thought with a pang of sadness.

"Hey, uh, Malcom," Percy said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "Have you seen Annabeth anywhere?"

Malcom shrugged, staying focused on the map. "Nope."

Great. Percy sighed and turned to leave.

"Wait," Malcom called out, spinning his chair around to face Percy. "Now that I think about it, she wasn't in the cabin this morning when we headed to breakfast." Malcom's cheeks turned red. "I, uh, thought she might have been with you, so I didn't report her missing."

If Percy wasn't so worried about Annabeth, he would have laughed at how tongue-tied Malcom sounded. Percy couldn't blame him, though. Annabeth often fell asleep at Percy's cabin, although Malcom was getting the very wrong idea about what that meant. _I'll have to talk to him about that later_ , Percy thought. "Thanks, man." Percy sighed, turning to leave. On a last minute thought he called out, "If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her."

Right as Percy was about to shut the door, Malcom said, "Percy, don't stress about it, okay?" It's Annabeth. Wherever she is, I'm sure she is fine."

Percy forced himself to smile and nod. But as he left the Athena cabin, he knew it wasn't as simple as that. Something felt wrong. And Percy could only hope it had nothing to do with what had happened last night.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy spent the next hour wandering around Camp Half-Blood, thinking about what he should do. He kept asking himself _What would Annabeth do?_ , but came up with nothing. When Percy had gone missing, the circumstances had been different and now Percy and Annabeth had more friends around them.

 _My friends_ , Percy realized. It hadn't occured to him that he wasn't alone in this.

Percy headed to the nearest cabin, which conveniantly hapened to be the cabin of the person who would be the most understanding. As he walked up to the door of the cabin, Percy took a deep breath and prepared himself for the giggling, loud Aphrodite crowd.

When he knocked on the door, Percy was relieved that it was Piper who pulled the door open. "Hey, Percy!" She smiled, "you haven't been _here_ in forever! Ooh! Do you need help planning a date! I have so many-" Piper stopped as she realized something was wrong. "Percy, give me a sec." She poked her head back into the cabin. Percy heard her say, "Lila! Please take that poster of Tristan McLean down! That's my dad! Lucy, you're in charge while I'm gone. Show Lila around!"

When Piper's head reappeared she smiled apologeticaly. "Sorry, Percy, mom claimed someone today. It's been hectic. So, what's wrong?"

Percy walked over to a bench and sat down. When he looked up at Piper he decided to get it over with. "Annabeth is missing."

Piper looked confused. "What do you mean? Is this a joke? I swear to gods, Percy-"

"It's not a joke. She fell asleep at my cabin last night during a movie, and she wasn't there when I woke up. She isn't in the Athena cabin, and in fact, Malcom hasn't seen her all day." Percy put his head in his hands. "Everything is falling apart, Piper."

When Percy looked up after a long period of silence, he could tell Piper was asking herself all of the same questions Percy asked himself already. Where could she be? Wouldn't she have told someone where she was going? What if she was kidnapped? Could a traitor be in the camp, ready to hand over demigods to monsters? Could the gods be involved in something like this?

Finally Piper tried to compose herself. "Percy, this is probably just a huge misunderstanding. We'll go talk to Chiron, and he will know where she is. It will all be okay."

Percy shook his head quickly. "No, Piper. We cannot tell Chiron about this. What if he says he doesn't know where she is at? What if we find out she really is missing and we can't do anything because we can't leave camp unless there is a prophecy? You know Chiron never lets anyone break the rules, Piper."

Piper nodded. "You're right. But why can't we ask Chiron discreetly if he knows where Annabeth is? If we play it right, he won't have to know she is missing."

Percy knew by the determined look in Piper's eyes that she was not going to let this go. If Percy didn't say yes, Piper would go anyway.

Percy eventually sighed. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"She is missing, isn't she?" Chiron asked, putting his head in his hands.

 _So much for him not knowing_ , Percy thinks.

Piper steps in. "Chiron-"

"No," Chiron interrupts. "I cannot let you go running off with everyone who cares about Annabeth to find her. There has been no prophecy. Rachel would have announced it. Rules are rules. I am sorry."

Piper looks like she is on the verge of tears. "Chiron, please! We have to do this. If we don't I will feel like the one time Annabeth has needed help in her life I let her down. She always was the first one to help us if we needed it. I don't want to disappoint her..."

As Piper was talking Chiron had picked up a piece of paper and was writing something on it. When he finished, he handed the paper to Percy and started talking. "I understand how you both feel. I care deeply about Annabeth too, but..."

As Chiron kept talking Percy shut him out and read the note. Piper had risen off of the couch and sat down next to Percy. The note said:  
Ears everywhere. Can't talk now. Meet at the lake. 8PM. Make sure you aren't followed.

As Chiron finished talking, he winked to Piper and Percy. Percy stood up first and said, "Chiron, we apologize. We don't want to break any rules. We just want Annabeth to be okay."

Chiron softened when Percy's voice cracked when he said Annabeth. "It's okay. I will see you at dinner. Don't be late."

Percy and Piper both knew Chiron didn't care if they were late to dinner. They were sure he was talking about meeting by the lake. As they stood up and left, Chiron nodded to them.

When they were well away from Chiron, Percy asked, "What do we do now, Piper? I don't know what Chiron meant by 'Ears everywhere', but it scares me. What if we never get her back?"

Piper squeezed Percy's shoulders. "I'm also scared. But we will get her back. Now, we have to tell our friends. They will help. I promise."

And with that promise, Percy and Piper headed in seperate directions to gather everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy stared at all of the peoplee gathered in his room. The room felt overcrowded, but as he looked around he realized all the people who were there deserved to be there.

Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Frank had become family to Percy and Annabeth on the Argo II.

There was no one Percy knew that was more capable of helping than Nico.

Will had become part of the group after the battle, and everyone was happy Nico had finally found someone.

Rachel hadn't always gotten along with Annabeth, mostly over Percy, but they had become close friends. If Annabeth wasn't with Percy, she was with Hazel, Piper, and Rachel.

At first Percy and Piper weren't sure about telling Clarisse, but they decided she did care about what happens at Camp Half Blood, and she always was the first to offer help.

The only person Percy thought should be here that wasn't was Thalia. Nobody knew where the Hunters were at, and since Chiron had told them "ears are everywhere", they didn't know if Iris messages were safe.

As everyone settled in on the floor of the cabin, Piper motioned for Percy to stand up.

Percy took a deep breath, trying to hold back fear and sadness. "Hi, everyone. Thanks for coming. Something big is happening at Camp, and we don't know what it is. I guess this started last night. Annabeth came here to watch a movie."

Jason raised his eyebrows and smirked, but his smile faded when Piper, who was sitting next to him, poked him and whispered something in his ear.

Percy had decided to tell everyone the part that he hadn't told Piper yet. "About halfway through the movie, I looked over and saw than Annabeth was unfocused. She kept looking at her computer, muttering to herself, and she drew some wierd symbol on her arm. It was like she forgot I was there."

Percy was uncomfortable with all of the eyes trained on him. He was never good at public speaking, which was more of Annabeth's thing. "I asked her what was going on, why she wasn't paying attention to the movie she had wanted to see for so long. I was irritated, I guess. My mom had found the movie in a store back home, and she had sent it to us. Annabeth usually loved it when my mom did stuff like that. Annabeth got mad. She said something like, 'Why does everything have to be about you?'."

The silence got awkward and heavy. The first person to speak was Hazel. "Percy," She stood up and walked over to him. "You know she didn't mean that. Annabeth was clearly stressed about something. She wouldn't say something like that if something else wasn't going on. You know she loves you."

Hazel pulled Percy into a hug that looked completely normal. Only Percy heard Hazel whisper, "She's gone, isn't she?"

When Hazel stepped back, Percy nodded his head slightly.

Hazel grabbed Percy's hand and led him to sit down next to her and Frank.

Piper took over, telling everyone about how they both fell asleep during the movie, and when Percy woke up, she was gone. She told them about their visit with Chiron, and how they were going to meet Chiron tonight.

While Piper was talking, Percy could only focus on Will and Nico whispering in the far corner of the room. They looked like they were having an argument.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone had different reactions to the news.

Rachel, Hazel, and Piper looked like they were about to cry (Which confused Percy because Piper had already known, though he assumed it was a girl thing).

Clarisse just sat there with a look of shock on her face. Percy wasn't sure, but he thought he saw her hand tighten around Maimer.

Frank looked calm but Percy guessed he was upset, as two antlers had just sprouted out of his head.

Leo turned towards the wall, so Percy could'nt see his face, and pulled out some metal device and started to play with it.

Nico and Will were still in the corner arguing.

And Jason was muttering to himself and counting out something on his fingers. Percy watched as he got to 15, muttered to himself, and counted again to 15.

Percy approached him. "Jason, is something up?"

Jason jumped, then muttered to himself. "I was trying to think this through logically. How Annabeth might have seen it. I was trying to remember them, but I found nothing. But that was because I was thinking the wrong way. Need to think Greek. Let's see-"

Percy held out his hand, signaling him to stop. "Dude, slow down. You might understand what you are saying, but I don't think even Annabeth would have been able to decode that. I can't come close."

Jason shook his head slightly. "You know how most bad things, quests, prophecies, tend to happen around festivals or solstices?"

Percy nodded. "Ugh. Bad memories."

"Well I was trying to remember if anything was happening within the next month. I was thinking Roman at first, but I am trying to remember the Greek ones from this book I read. I finally came up with something. Panathenaia is in 15 days, Percy."

Percy shook his head. "Still don't understand. What is Panatheea?"

"Not Panatheea. Panathenaia. With 'athena' in it. I know it was a festival to honor Athena. I'm trying to remember..." Jason clenched his fists, irritated by the blank space in his mind. Suddenly he punched his fist in the air. "Yes! I remember. Panathenaia was a feast to honor Athena, like I said, that mostly took place in Athens, though it was really all over Greece. The Greeks would make sacrafices, visit the original Parthenon, worship the Athena Parthenos, and-" Jason's face drains of color. "The Athena Parthenos." He whispers.

It takes Percy a minute, but he starts to understand. "Wait. You think that... since it is here... woah."

"The Athena Parthenos was in Rome when we found it, but that is a lot closer to Athens than it is now."

Percy winces. "So, you're saying that... Annabeth's disappearance might have something to do with," He gulps, "us moving the Athena Parthenos from Rome to the Untied States?"

Jason's eyes meet Percy's. "With our luck," he sighs shakily, "probably."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Percy and Jason fought over who had to tell everyone what they had discovered.

When Jason lost the game of rock, paper, scissors, he walked to the front of the cabin, the part that faced the lake, and told everone what Percy and him talked about.

Everyone sat in silence. Percy could almost see the gears in everyone's heads turning, trying to process this material. Heck, Percy remembered it being easier to process being a demigod when he first made it to camp than trying to think of the fact that by saving the Greek and Roman camps from a Civil War, they had created a whole new problem. A problem that was big. And messy. And not going to go away anytime soon.

Frank spoke first, startling everyone as he broke the silence. "Does this mean we have to take the Athena Parthenos back? Cause I don't think that is possible without the Argo II. I mean, maybe with Festus, but..."

Clarisee shook her head. "I think we should focus more on finding Annabeth. Where could she have gone? She didn't even leave a trace."

Percy saw Will look pointedly at Nico. Whatever it was they were fighting about, it didn't look like they were going to share. Percy bit his cheek, a habit he had learned from Annabeth.

"Damn," Piper cursed, "and if Annabeth didn't want us to find her, she would have made it impossible to find her."

Hazel bit her lip. "But what if she wanted us to find her, but she wanted to make sure others didn't. I don't think Annabeth would have rushed into something without an escape. She might have left us some small clue only one of us could find. If we can find that clue, maybe we can find Annabeth."

Jason nodded, "That actually makes a lot of sense. But what if we can't find the clue?"

Everyone turned towards the back of the room as someone coughed, breaking the silence that followed Jason's question. Leo shut his eyes tightly, then looked at everyone again. "Umm... I think I should probably tell you something."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Leo pulled out a circular devicefrom his pocket, the one he had seen Leo fidgeting with before. He buried his face in his hands. "Mrp hrg nrackter yin aw uh few."

Piper fidgeted with her dagger. "Leo, come on, tell us. It's not like we are gonna hurt you or something." Piper sounded convincing, but as Percy looked at her he realized she was daring Leo to come up with a reason for them to have less hope.

Leo looked up, but he wouldnt meet any of the demigod's eyes. "I have trackers in all of you."

Everyone's mouths dropped open in shock. After that, everyone's expressions differed.

Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Will looked confused. Hazel even started inspecting her arms and legs, as if searching for a sign of any tracker.

Jason, Nico, and Clarisse looked mad. Clarisse's hands tightened around Maimer, and she breathed in and out slowly as if meditating. Nico muttered something to himself, and to Percy it sounded like "Fire Boy better be joking. So help me gods..."

Rachel sat there with the corners of her mouth turned up in a sorta-smile. Percy recognized the expression as amusement. _She must have known already_ , Percy thought to himself.

As for Percy, he just accepted it. Getting mad or wasting time on details wouldn't bring Annabeth back. It would only hurt both her and the rest of the demigods. Without Annabeth there, Percy had dimmed the rest of the world out. Nothing mattered without Annabeth. His whole world centered around her. Percy didn't realize how much of a part Annabeth had played in his life. Now that she was gone, he had a hole inside of him. An empty space where she used to be. And the only thing that mattered in his life now was getting her back.

Leo looked very uncomfortable with the situation, as any person would be. He cursed under his breath, something about organic life forms, and made a desperate attempt to placate the demigods. "They are really tiny, and they won't hurt you, I promise. I put them in everyone so if anyone else disappeared," Leo eyed Percy, "We would instantly know where they were. Everyone here has one. Most of the Greeks do. I was getting to the Romans."

Piper asked, "How in the world did you get them inside of us?"

Leo laughed shakily. "Remember the day I gave each of you a vitamin? I played it off as a joke because they tasted terrible, but everyone swallowed one. It attached itself to your... ah, never mind. But it's there."

Only Percy seemed to realize what Leo was saying. "So can you locate Annabeth?"

Leo nodded. "In theory, yes. I haven't checked yet. Too worried. I mean, what if I can't find hers? What happens then?"

Rachel made an attempt at a smile. "We figure it out."

Leo nodded. "Alrighty, then. Just gotta get this bad boy running," He pulled out some mix beween a tablet and a laptop and hit a few buttons. He swiped his finger for a fingerprint, and the app started to load. As the app loaded, Leo looked up at the demigods now surrounding him. "There's more. A few weeks ago, Annabeth came to me. She said she knew about the tracker. She wasn't mad, but it wasn't like I could force her to forget about it." Leo looked back down at the screen. Every one of the demigods was holding their breath. Leo looked up with a mixture of triumph and misery on his face. "I was right. This was her clue. Annabeth's tracker is right outside the entrance to Dedalus's tunnels."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The news about Annabeth's tracker somehow made nine demigods forget the exact same trackers were in them. The news had come out of nowhere, and now everyone was shocked.

Nico started to speak so softly everyone had to move closer to him to hear. "I thought that enterance was closed off. In fact, I thought that whole tunnel was collapsed after Kayla and Austin got lost and that whole Apollo thing happened."

Leo set the device he was holding down. "What if it regrew? I mean, those tunnels go everywhere, literally. And they move constantly. Like a living thing."

Hazel's eyebrows scrunched together. Percy recognized this expression. It appeared when Hazel didn't understand something that she had missed when she was... in the underworld. "Is it possible for tunnels to be alive? Cause when I... died... that wasn't possible."

"One, you would be the best to answer that question, Miss Underground." Leo countered, "and two, we have seen some pretty weird stuff. We are demigods! It kinda comes with the whole godly blood thing, doesn't it?"

For the first time during the meeting, Will spoke up. "I don't know about you guys, but Dedalus's tunnels being alive wouldn't be the weirdest thing I have seen or heard of."

Everyone seemed to fade into remembering monsters they had to fight and quests they had to go on. Everyone came up with the same answer, no. Everyone had seen much more weird and slighty or completely terrifying things.

The noise of a conch shell startled everyone.

Clarisse stood up first. "So, what are we gonna do?" She looked at Percy.

Percy realized everyone was looking at him. He was suprised at first. But then he just accepted it. Annabeth was his girlfriend, so they pushed the responsibility of leading on Percy. _And I wouldn't want it any other way_ , thought Percy.

Percy took a deep breath. "We go to dinner. If anyone asks about Annabeth, tell them she is going to visit her dad. After dinner, Piper and I will meet Chiron. Be back in my cabin by around 9PM. We are meeting Chiron at eight. We will see how things go from there. Just... be prepared if the meeting runs late to hide from some nasty harpies."

Many demigods winced, but they didn't argue. Everyone filed out of the cabin and to dinner. Only one person remained behind.

"Percy," Nico said, "Annabeth came to visit me early this morning."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Percy froze. "What?"

Nico sighed, looking at the ground. "She came into my cabin and woke me up."

"When?"

"Three." No wonder why Nico looked so tired.

"What did she tell you?" Percy asked, pacing around the cabin.

Nico winced. "Percy, you have to understand, I would have talked to you about it sooner, but she made it sound like you knew she was leaving. I'm sorry."

Percy realized he was evading the question. "Nico, what did she say?"

"She said she was going on a quest. And that-"

Percy grit his teeth. "And what, Nico?"

Nico closed his eyes. "And that I have to stop you from following her."

Percy felt like his heart had stopped working. It was bad enough that Annabeth had left without telling him, but asking Nico to stop him from following her was a death or breakup note. And more importantly, Annabeth could be in danger.

Nico snapped his fingers under Percy's nose. "Percy, snap out of it. I'm not going to keep you from following Annabeth."

Somehow these words lifted a weight off of Percy's shoulders. "You aren't?"

Nico shook his head. "No. I was at first when she told me, but now that I know what is really going on I think you have to go. She could be in trouble."

Percy just stood there, too shocked to do anything. To Nico's credit, he didn't run away, like _Well, I told you so now it is your problem._ He just stood there patiently.

Until suddenly he gasped and almost collapsed. Luckily Percy grabbed his arm and led him to a chair.

Percy tried to get his attention. "Nico," He called.

Nico's eyes stayed unfocused, and Percy was afraid he was having somesort of stroke. "Nico, I'm gonna go get Will."

Percy had almost reached the door when Nico called out, "Wait." Nico's breathing returned to normal, and his eyes went back to normal. "While you were thinking, I was checking mentally to see if Annabeth's spirit was in the underworld. I was afraid she might have been dead."

The edges of Percy's vision went black. He heard himself whisper, "Is she... is she... dead?"

Nico fidgeted with his fingers. "She is in a state between the dead and the living. Like a coma."

Percy must have looked confused. Nico checked what he had said, and rushed to make things more optimistic. "She isn't dead."

Percy didn't hear Nico whisper softly, "Yet."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Percy and Nico rushed to dinner after they realized they were twenty minutes late. A few campers gave them odd looks, but luckily most were too busy eating to notice.

After dinner, the campfire started. Percy usually found the campfire fun and energetic, but today it hurt. He kept thinking about how Annabeth should've been there, sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder, laughing at his sarcastic comments about the songs. Instead, Piper sat on his left and Hazel sat on his right. Every time a camper asked him about Annabeth, they would jump in before Percy had a chance to respond. It was sweet, but Percy felt too much like they were babying him. He could take care of himself.

After the campfire, Chiron announced that there wouldn't be the usuall war games. He said everyone had to go back to their cabins and go to bed by at the latest 10. Percy winced. That was the time everyone was meeting in his cabin, and he didn't want them to have to run from some very angry harpies.

Jason also stood up and told everyone that he was leaving for Camp Jupiter to build some more shrines for the gods that haven't been recognized. Percy knew Piper was supposed to go with him, but Jason didn't mention her leaving. Percy felt a sour taste in his mouth. If Piper wasn't going, that meant it was because of him. And Percy didn't want to ruin that for her and Jason. Their journey to Camp Jupiter was most of the only time alone they got. He made a mental note to confront her about that later.

As everyone stood up and left to go back to their cabins, Percy trailed behind everyone. He stopped by the Demeter cabin and leaned his back against the dirt wall until the footsteps and voices faded as everyone went back to their cabins. Since Piper was the head counselor of her cabin, she had to go with her cabinmates. Percy could stay out here and wait until it was time to meet Chiron because he was alone in his cabin.

When his watch said it was 7:50PM, Percy knocked on the Aphrodite cabin's door. Piper answered, and to her credit the shock in her voice sounded real. "Percy?"

Percy recited the lines Piper and him had come up with. "Piper, Chiron needs us. Something about the water nymphs yelling..."

Piper winked at Percy, turned around and yelled something to Mitchell, and started running. Percy ran beside her until they were at the lake.

Percy figured he should tell Piper what Nico had said. "Piper, Nico told me something back in my cabin. He did that thing where he checked to see if Annabeth's spirit had arrived in the Underworld."

Piper nodded. Her posture was calm and relaxed, but Percy could see the fear in her eyes. It was the exact look he had seen in the mirror this morning when he woke up to find Annabeth missing.

He continued. "And, he found out she isn't dead. But, she isn't completely alive either."

Piper looked confused and upset at the same time. "But..."

Piper's voice trailed off when Chiron's hooves sounded behind them. Percy turned around to face the cantaur. "Well, I guess it is time to talk."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, everyone! Someone requested that I make the chapters longer, so I am going to try to. Now it might take longer for a new chapter to post, but hopefully in each chapter there will be more content. I hope you guys are enjoying my story, and I thank you each a hundred times for supporting me and my two other friends on this account! -XOXO Nerd**

Chapter 11

After telling Chiron everything they had found out since they talked with him earlier in the afternoon, Percy expected Chiron to cry, to look worried, to scream, anything other than just standing there.

Percy and Piper were shocked. They had never seen Chiron tonguetied before. He always knew the perfect thing to say at the perfect time.

Eventually Chiron composed himself. "This is worse than I thought it was. Oh, gods."

Percy lost it. He had been holding this ball of stress, fear, worry, panic, and sadness, and this was all Chiron gave him. Sharing the burden with his friends had helped at the time, but now he needed more. He needed positive answers. He needed to know where Annabeth was. He needed to know what was going on. "We tell you about everything we learned, looking to you for help, and that is all you come up with?"

Percy didn't realize the lake had risen up in a forty foot tall wave until Piper started backing away.

Chiron again did what Percy least expected him to do. He stepped forward and enveloped Percy in a hug. It was awkward, but at the same time it was a wonderful fatherly gesture filled with love. Percy felt the wave of water break down, residing in the lake becoming level again.

Chiron stepped back. "I know you are worried Percy. But we're all worried, too. Stop building up those walls. Let us in. We want to find Annabeth just as much as you do. You keep thinking just because you're a very powerful demigod you can't ask for help. And you can. I'm always here for you."

The words stung, but Percy knew Chiron was right. He straightened and made a vow to himself that he would stop being so distant. "Thank you."

Piper spoke up. "I hate to kill the moment, but we are running out of time. If Annabeth really is lingering on death, every minute counts."

Chiron nodded. "You're right. Sit down. I will try to be quick, but some stories are meant to be told in full detail."

Percy and Piper sat on a bench next to the lake.

"Yesterday morning, Annabeth came to me and told me that Athena had gone silent. She had a dream in which Athena was dressed as a mortal and said, 'I must go. My people are crying for me. Help me find my way, my child.' None of the other children of Athena had this dream. A few hours later, Dionysus recieved the news from Olympus that confirmed what Annabeth had said. Athena had missed a meeting about trade rights between nymphs and satyrs. Athena was representing the nymphs in this debate, and she wouldn't have missed it."

Piper looked like she was solving a very hard math problem. Percy decided to let her work this out. He was never very good at math. "So that means Athena was going to her people. If this connects to Panathenaia and the people of Athens, she was probably going to try to find her way to Athens..."

A thought sprung to Percy's head. "What if she was going to be a replacement for the Athena Perthenos. If they can't worship the statue, maybe they would be happy if they worship the actual goddess?"

Chiron thought about it. "That makes sense."

Piper bit her lip. "But why would Athena need Annabeth's help? She's a goddess. Can't she just appear in Athens and help her people?"

Chiron shook his head. "Many cities across the world had Athena as their Patroness. Athens was just the main one."

Percy saw where Chiron was going with this. "What if Athena was being pulled to all of her cities? And she needed someone who wasn't being pulled to the cities to help her get to Athens?"

Chiron smiled. "Good job, Percy. So we know that Annabeth was going to find her mother and help her get to Athens."

Piper jumped in, "And, she took the Labyrinth to get her to wherever her mother was quickly."

Percy frowned. "But how did she know where her mother was? She wouldn't have been able to know unless..."

Piper went wide eyed. "Percy, do you think she had a dream at your cabin? And that dream told hr where her mother was at?"

Percy vaguely recalled Annabeth kicking him once when he was sleeping. Maybe then she was having her dream? "It's possible."

Piper's face brightened for a few seconds, and then it darkened. "Chiron, what do you think happened to Annabeth? What Nico said, it sounded serious."

Percy thought he could almost see Chiron grow a few more grey hairs. "I don't have the faintest idea."

Piper grit her teeth. "So what do we do now? Please help us."

Percy knew Piper wasn't using charmspeak, but her voice was filled with so much sadness and helplessness that Percy wanted to do whatever it took to make Piper happy again.

Apparently Chiron felt the same way. "If you were to, perhaps... borrow... some questing supplies; maybe some medical supplies from Will, some food from the kitchen, armor and weapons, Percy and two others could maybe sneak into the woods _carefully_ , and go into the Labyrinth to track Annabeth. Of course, if it was certain you were gone before breakfast, the tunnels would be too dangerous to send campers into and of course you would be much too far gone."

Piper smiled. Her eyes lit up like Christmas trees.

Chiron continued, though Percy was sure he looked amused that Piper was so happy. "I could not, of course, help you during your quest, but if you would happen to sneak into my office  
and grab the orange book titled Panathenaia and Everthing to Celebrate on the very bottom shelf to the far left, away from the door, I could overlook the fact that the book is missing and claim to know nothing about why you are missing."

Percy felt something nagging at him. Finally he put a finger on what it was. "Chiron, you said in your office that 'ears are everywhere'. What does that mean? And why would you have to claim to know nothing about why we are gone? Who would want to know?"

Chiron grimly smiled. "The gods are mad Athena is gone. The nymphs and satyrs are bothering them, looking for a settlement on their problem. Zeus has an order to all of the gods that if they know anything about where she went, they are to report to Zeus. Even Dionysus."

Piper closed her eyes. "And if he finds Athena, he will bring her back to Olympus. But what will happen if Athena doesn't get to Athens in time? It has to be important, or Annabeth wouldn't have left."

Chiron jumped, and then went into a panic. "I must go. It is curfew, and Dionysus is about to realize I am missing. Piper, my dear, to answer your question, that is for Percy, and you if you go, to find out. I am sorry I cannot tell you. Percy, good luck. Choose who comes with you wisely. And to both of you, I was never here."

Chiron walked away, eventually fading into the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been toying with some other fanfic ideas so be prepared for some other stories! And a guest asked about the tunnels still being open so I wanted to answer for all of you: In HoH Phasiphae reopened the tunnels in an attempt to kill Hazel and Leo, so I was basing this story off the tunnels being recreated. XOXO Nerd**

Chapter 12

Percy and Piper headed back to meet the other demigods. Everyone was there waiting, and Leo had brought Calypso, who had just gotten back from touring the Roman camp. Leo had filled her in on everything that had happened since she was gone.

Again Piper and Percy took turns telling everyone what Chiron had said. And as they finished, Percy realized he had to choose.

Jason must have realized this at the same time Percy did. "Who are you going to take?"

Percy thought for a minute. He felt Piper staring at him, but he knew he would have to disappoint her. He looked at each of his friends who had so willingly rushed to help. Now they were all willing to put their lives on hold for Annabeth.

Percy silently thanked the gods for all of his friends. After Percy made his decision, he looked at Jason and Piper first. "Sorry, Piper. I know you wanted to come, but you should go to Camp Jupiter with Jason."

Piper nodded. Jason smiled at Percy.

Percy continued. "You two deserve to go and get some alone time. Just... spend some time in New Rome for Annabeth and I."

Jason nodded. "And we'll ask around, see if anyone else has heard anything from Annabeth."

Piper fidgeted. "Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"When you find Annabeth, tell her we miss her."

"I will."

Piper looked down at her watch. "The Aphrodite cabin is probably looking for me. I wouldn't want Drew to have a reason to report me. And Jason and I have an early start tomorrow. We should probably go."

Jason led Piper out the door after waving goodbye to everyone.

To everyone's suprise, Clarisse broke the silence. "As much as I would love to break so many rules and sneak out on a secret quest, I don't think I should go." Clarisse turned and walked toward the door. "Good luck, Percy."

Before Percy could say anything, Clarisse was out the door.

Leo whistled. "Is she always this mysterious?"

Rachel smiled sadly. "Remember when Charles Beckendorf went on a quest and never came back? Clarisse took care of Silena. I think... I think she is scared she or Chris will get sent on a quest and won't come back. She has seen what that can do to a person firsthand. She doesn't want to do that to Chris."

Calypso frowned. "Can you read people's minds? I mean, you're the Oracle, right?"

Rachel laughed softly. "Some say I can read minds. I don't know if I can. But that wasn't me reading her mind. I guess I'm just good at reading people."

Calypso muttered something that sounded like "Reassuring."

Percy decided to take control before things got even more off topic. "Right. So, Hazel. I want you to come if you are okay with it. You are good underground, and I have some feeling you are supposed to come."

Hazel looked suprised, but she managed to get her poker face under control. "I'll come. I... I think you're right. I feel like I'm supposed to come."

Percy sighed in relief. But he knew getting the other person to come would be hard. "Nico..."

Nico tensed visibly, his fingers brushing the hilt of his sword, hopefully just out of habit. "Two kids from the underworld. Not good luck."

Percy sighed. "Nico, you're also supposed to come. I just... have a feeling."

Will nudged Nico. "Nico, just yesterday you said you were starting to get cooped up at camp. Just go."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Fine." He snapped.

Percy and Hazel both smiled. "Good to have you on the team, man." Percy tried to lighten Nico's mood.

Leo yawned loudly, and Calypso laughed. "I guess we better leave you to your quest plans. It's getting late, and I need Leo to fend off the harpies when we go back to the Hephestus cabin."

Rachel followed Calypso and Nico out the door.

Will cornered Nico and Percy. "Percy, you are in charge of making sure Nico does NOT shadow travel. NONE AT ALL." He turned to Nico. "Understand?"\

Nico rolled his eyes again. "Sure. Fine. Whatever."

Will smiled. "Great. Nico can stop by the infirmary for some quest supplies. Gods, he has been in there so much he knows where everything is by now."

Percy left Will and Nico to debate what to bring and turned to find Hazel. She was by the door, talking to Frank. Frank said something and turned to leave as he saw Percy looking at him.

Hazel waved and turned to Percy.

Percy knew Hazel might not want to do what he was going to ask her to do. "Hazel?"

"Yeah."

"Can you... do you... think you could maybe please steal that book for me?"

Hazel bit her lip. "Percy..."

Percy folded his hands. "Please?"

Hazel looked at the ground. "I think I could get it without anybody noticing me. But..."

"What?"

"It feels wrong."

Percy held back a laugh. "Just think of it as helping Annabeth. Helping Annabeth isn't the wrong thing to do, is it?"

"No."

"Then st... borrowing the book isn't the wrong thing to do."

Hazel frowned, but she still left the cabin and headed towards the Big House. Will and Nico left not long after Hazel, leaving Percy alone with his thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13 AN

**Hello, my loyal book nerds. I don't know whether or not to attempt to continue this story. I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry. And I'm sorry to get your hopes up for another chapter, if that's what this did. So please comment your advice! Please, Please, Please! I love you all! PJO FOREVER! -XOXO Nerd**


End file.
